His passionate dirty love
by MorphlingInTheSoap
Summary: Katniss realizes she loves Cato when he has him in a headock. Will Cato eat the berries? Am I pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a lovely story that sundragons9 and I wrote. It's a shoutout to every horrid story on fanfiction out there. Enjoy it for it's absolute horridness! OH AND REVIEW OR WE WILL NEVER UPDATE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!**

The mutts jump up at us. We're on the cornucopia. Good thing they can't reach us. Suddenly I know something is wrong. I turn.

-Oh no!- I scream. This couldn't be happening! Cato had Peeta- my star crossed lova- in a headlock.

-I'll do it.- Cato yelled at me and I couldn't speak. I was captured by the beauty of him. He was so strong with my Peeta in a headlock. It hit me then. I didn't care and I wanted to told him so but I know that he likes hard to get girls.

-Oh no!- Katniss begged sloppily. -Don't do it- I begged with a stupid grin on my face. She actually didn't care if he did. I was just playing hard to get and Cato knowed it.

He grinned at me. He must of smelt my attraction for him. I mean, it was totally obvious! -Do you like what you see?- he questioned me sexi-fied. I drooled.

Snap! Crackle! Pop!

Peeta fell to the ground, deader than a doornail. Cato had obviously snapped his neck. I felt a saddish- I mean he WAS my starcrossed lover! Not to mention how pure and good he was. I mean, he did the icing at the cake shop and Prim LOVED those cakes! But I feeled better when I looked at Cato.

He smiles at me. -Like what you see?- he yells. I nod.

Just then a mutt that looks exactly like Rue jumps up and scares me.

-AH!- i yell and fall on my bottom. But I shouldn't have been scared. Cato would always protected me! But first I cry because I love Rue. She was my best friend in the games and she didn't deserve to die. The Capitol sucks. They kill Rue and I no like. The Rue dog comes to bite me and I find that I am scared again so I close my eyes.

Suddenly out of no where in the world I feel someone's arms wrap around me.

Who could this be?! I think to myself. Am I dead?

-Don't worry FIREGIRL, i'll protect you because you like what you see. Plus I am in love with you- he gushes and I'm totally shocked. -I have been since I was born and never knew you!-

Joy fills me and I'm so happy. Why you ask? I'll tell you! -I LOVE YOU TOO CATO! I know we know absolutely nothing about each other and you killed my peeta but we cn get through anything because this is true love.- I giggle and hug him hard.

-But I murdered people- he says but i don't care because THIS IS LOVE.

-I love you and that's final- I tell him and kiss him with all the feeling in the entire universe. Our lips crash together I pull back in shock. an electrical charge binding us together. HE smashes his lips back to mine and I wrap my legs around his waste. Something hard presses against me.

I wonder to myself inside of my head quietly what it could be. I don't know so I, logically, moan into his mouth. -this feels so good. i love it. more. please.- i tell him, totally turning him on.

-I present to you the victorssss of the 75th hunger games!-

Wait, what? Victors? Two of them?! Could this be?! (oh, fyi. The rule changed never happened! Sorry for any confusion! LOL!)

-No! No!- Cato screamed. -You have to win! Even though I've trained all my entire life for this exactly moment, I will die for you.- He shouts at me and I am overcome with how much I love him. Suddenly he pulls out some berries from out of nowhere!

-Why?!- I scream at the Capitol! -I love him!-

A voice came from above. -Uh, you know that we just said there can be two winners right?-

-no!- Cato argues stubbornly. -there can ONLY BE ONE VICTOR! And it is my girl on fire! She was on fire and she deserves this even though she never trained for it like me.- He looks at my seam grey eyes that are on fire with love. -i love your seam grey eyes!- he shouts at me even though he had never ever even been there ever before!

I admire him for his very strength. And I appreciate he would do this for my sister Prim. She's so innocent and an angel and she loves animals. She has a goat and a cat. To thank him I smother him with a kiss and tighten my legs around his abbed out waste.

It's then that we have sex. And it is perfect and wonderful. He lights candles that the sponsors have sent us a few minutes ago and spreads out a blanket underneath us. -I love you more than the sun and the stars firegirl- he tells me as our bodies mold together in a dance of love.

After wards he holds me tight and curses the Capitol. But I'm scared. -Uh, Cato? Did we even use any protection at all? I'm asking because I'm fairly sure that I am pregnant!-

-Katniss I love you!- he yells loud. -I don't care who hears it! I love the girl on fire and want to marry the girl on fire! please marry me!-

-Of course yes! I love you Cato!- He puts a ring on my finger made of mutt hair and I love it. It's perfect. We smash our lips together one last time and he tells me -take care of our baby!- and then he eats the berries. Before he dies he looks at my seam grey eyes.-how did you get an eleven?- he asked me and suddenly died.

-through love for you- i sob because he died and i was alone with his BABY who would never know his (and I know it was going to be a his) awsome dad!

I break down and sob sadly. To goodbye him I sing a song over him. It's beautiful and all the mockingjays in the entire universe join me. I really did love him. But thank goodness I was pregnant with his baby!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: We were totally not going to update this. I mean we got like no reviews! UGH! *WAHHH WHINE* But we just couldn't stop ourselves. Sorry it took us like a day to update- we had writer's block! AAAH! Enjoy the chapter and review or we WON'T update and we'll stop breathing- WE REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME! I mean, how are we supposed to know what to write or if we really even want to write at all if someone doesn't tell us what to do?! If we get at least 10 reviews, we might update sooner...maybe. if you're lucky.**

***THIRD PERSON POV IN GAMEMAKER PLACE***

Seneca looked at the screen. WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING?! he thought to himself. On the TV screen Cato tore his shirt off, revealing his God-liked abs that glistened with the sexiest sweat EVA as he cursed the MAN! OH MAN! Seneca thought to himself. CATO BETTER WIN. I WANT TO BID ON HIM FIRST! (he had a thing for untouched boys, you see) Outloud Seneca said: -Did he not just hear that they both won?- he questioned outloud to himself.

-Let them die!- a voice came spookily from behind him.

Seneca rolled his blue eyes and sighed a big old huffy sigh that swelled his lungs almost full to burst. The world sinned adn twirled all crazy-like around him as he almost past out from pure exhaustion -Ugh, no, Snow! We already decided there would be two victors otherwise they'll both kill themselves- Seneca yelled.

-Fine, but it's your funeral- Snow said quietly, obviously trying to mutter it under his breath but Seneca totally heard him.

-What?- He asks the ancient, little dwarf of a president with puffy ass lips.

-Oh, nothing.I'm just going to kill you later.- He responds and Seneca turns turns all the way around to face Snow.

It was then that the awful, horrid, strong scent of totally fake roses and BLOOD (gasp) hit his nose. -EW! Lay off the perfume! It's tots nasty! You're going to singe my awesome swirly beard right off of my face with that odor- Seneca starts to rub he beard with what he wishes where Cato's hands.

-I'm not wareing perfume- he growled back, his voice tinged with aged wisdom. Suddenly Snow reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloody rose that had thorns juttingly harshly and scarily from it. -that smell is just my bloody, raw mouth (_cough, cough_) wash.- He then stepped forward and breathed right in Seneca Crane's face! He almost fainted. It was super gross so He started to cry.

-Oh, Craney, I am so sorry for hurting you. Here, have some Nightlock gum to make you feel all better- Snow said as he handed Seneca a piece of gum with nightlock berries stuck to it. Seneca looked at the package of the gum JUST LIKE THE REAL THING read the tagline, A TASTE TO DIIIIIIIEEEEE FOR!

-Oh, look at that their on screen - Seneca yelled and Snow snorted, hiccupped and then farted. Peeta was being shreaded by the mutts. - Oooh, That's gotta hurt. At least he's already dead - Snow laughed chucklingly and exclaims -Give a dog a BONE! - (ba doom ching!) I think I here Peeta yelling -Oww, Im alive here. help me- so I yell at him to shut up and die already cuz he's dead and mute his mick. He almost runed the romance.

Suddenly the door burst open banging super loudly and in stumbled a VERY disheveled and VERY drunk Haymitch Abernathy (the district 12 alcoholic and mentor... did we mention that he likes to drink alcoholic beverages?). -Wassssss up guysssss?- he slurred as Seneca Crane and Snow looked at him.

Haymitch looks at the screen and cries at Pita's dead carcass. He was such a good kid. Even Haymitch liked to daydream about the cakes in the window. He especially liked buying one and eating it in front of the poor Seem kids. That'll teach them to get jobs. (after all his was to sit around adn DRINK all day... he likes to do that, you know... drink). Can't have every body get the black lung. in those super dangerous and dark and dusty lifethreatening coal mines that would kill people sometimes and canaries..

WHAT THE HECK WAS HE DOING IN HERE, they both thought the very same thought and were like - OMG, you thought the same thing I did - and they did it again so they both said - jinx - but then they both shrugged and giggled and turned to face the screen where Cato and Katniss were still upset about who even knows what. Katniss screams something about loving Cato and Seneca has had it.

Ripping off his shirt, he starts to cry angrily and screams through the microphone. -YOU DON'T LOVE HIM YOU SEAM WHORE SKANK FACE! I DO!- He then sent his favorite red shirt to Cato into the games as a sign of his undying and totally uwavering, deep love, because he thought Cato was cold after loosing his shirt..

The two tributes looked around in utter confusion, being totally confused. Then they did their shruggiest shrug and looked into each others unending eyes, telling each other with just one single look of their unfaltering love for each other that would continue until the very very end of time.

While Crane waited for his shirt (oh, he also sent romantic candles too!) to get there, he made an annoucement.

-Uh, you know there can be two victors, right?- He asked, in a super sassy voice, snickering at their stupid ignorance. Behind him Snow spoke up.

-Yep. You'll regret that too- Snow said as he one by one plunked nightlock berries into a crystal bowl. Seneca ignored him, not wanting to deal with Snow's growing weird behavior.

-Oh, hush Snow!- he yelled. -Get with the times. Two victors is TOTALLY the rage these days.-

Behind him Haymitch belched and spoke up. -Ah, just let them die!- he says, propping his feet up on a controller for the games, accidentally activating a spear that speared Peeta's super dead form. _I think he just waved but it could be the wind._The super scarey spear Scares the freaky faced tribute mutts and Rue's mutts jumps onto the cornacopia, speeding right at Katniss for protection. With a roar, Cato kills it and KAtniss cries. Haymitch still rants on: -They are stupid anyway. They lied to me and said they were fighters on the train here so now I'm MAD. I also think Katniss might have showed her skills when I said do not show your skills. Plus I'm already broken cuz I'm already used to them dying. THEY ALWAYS DIE- he screams as he opens a beer and starts to chug, hiding his super sad tears that run down his secretly senstive face. (he didn't want ANYONE to know that he actually liked Katniss adn that backer boy).

Just then Seneca's shirt and candles got there but no one noticed because Haymitch was now chugging a bottle of Jack Daniels and then finished it off with some body shots that he took off of Seneca's gay stomach. Belching, Haymitched sighed drunkly. -Yeah, that hit the spot.- Then Seneca noticed his shirt was there and was mad they were using his shirt to have sex on.

-ME NEXT!- cried Snow as he spit up some blood. Wiping his mouth, he smiled and jumped up in down like a little girly girl in excitement.

When they all looked to the screen, Cato laid on the ground dead and Katniss was screeching at the top of her lungs as the birds in the arena cried their horror of her awful voice. It was even worse when she sang to that dead kid. She would have totally lived with that spear wound but when Katniss sang, she chose the finalness of death. Or at least she faked her death to get away and we just went with it. We couldn't say now to a 12 year old but if your 13 to bad. Life sucks. Welll bring rue out at the interview to get a real reaction from Katniss.

**For real AN: if you have made it this far, I admire you. This is honestly so bad.**


End file.
